


Neighbor Nextdoor

by ProudGayAlien



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, G!P Beca, Girl Penis, Unplanned Pregnancy, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudGayAlien/pseuds/ProudGayAlien
Summary: Chloe Beale has always been very open about the people she likes; so when Charlotte had to go away for college Chloe had to find someone else to start talking to. So that job landed on her mom, She could only talk about the boys in her life that she fancied, but that became rather difficult when a new family moved in next door.Charlotte looks like Candice King*Mature just in case





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment if u have any questions or have a suggestion.

Chloe Beale has always been very open about the people she likes; she tells her mom, her sister, and sometimes even her dad. Chloe and her sister, Charlotte, would stay up all night when they were young and talk about boys.That became almost like a weekly routine with them, so when Charlotte had to go away for college Chloe had to find someone else to start talking to. So that job landed on her mom, but Chloe couldn’t be as open with her mom as she was with her sister. She could only talk about the boys in her life that she fancied, but that became rather difficult when a new family moved in next door.


	2. The new girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new neighbors moved in next to Chloe. And something about the new neighbor interests her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I would consider this the first actual chapter so hope you enjoy, and feel free to comment what you think should happen next
> 
> Dont own anything 
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever so dont kill me. and all mistakes are my own.

Chloe is in her room getting ready for bed; if you consider scrolling through instagram “getting ready”; when she hears a loud thump from outside. So she puts her phone down and looks out her window. Her now old neighbors moved out a week ago and she was sad to see them go since they have been there ever since Chloe could remember, but she is excited to see who moves in. So when she only sees a truck she's a little shocked that it looks to be everything they brought. When she looks again she sees a girl looking at her. 

“Shit” Chloe hisses as she moves out of the window.

Great she got caught staring at the new neighbors, what a great first impression.  
Chloe looks at the clock and sees it is 11, she has school tomorrow she better go to bed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks at the clock and its 2 in the morning. She has a good 4 hours till she has to get up and get ready for school. She gets up to go get some water when she sees out her window that a light was on in the house next door. She sees the girl again, looks like she will be sharing a window with that girl for a while. Chloe looks again and actually takes in the girls appearance. She looks a little younger than herself maybe a year or two; she is probably a sophomore; brown hair, pale skin, and kinda short. Probably one of the prettiest girls she’s seen. Chloe realizes she’s been staring for a while again so she goes back to sleep so she doesn't get caught staring again. But before she falls asleep she wonders if she’ll see the girl at school the next day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep beep beep beep beep 

The almar jolted Chloe awake, chloe wakes up suddenly. She is actually quite excited to see if her new neighbor will be at school. Well she assumes she will be going to the same school. She looks out her window to see the same light on in her room, but now its empty. So Chloe go to continue to get ready. She puts on a plain white tee, some blue skinny jeans, and some fuzzy socks. And heads downstairs. 

“Good morning dear!” Chloe heard her mom pretty much sing. When she gets to the kitchen Chloe wonders if her mom would know anything about the new neighbors. 

“Hey mom did you hear the new neighbors move in last night?” Chloe asks

“Oh no I didn’t. I heard that they are moving here from Maine. I think I heard the man is divorced and is bringing his daughter with him” Chloe’s mom tells Chloe

“Ok, well I am going to get heading to school, see ya later” Chloe says as she is putting on her boots and grabbing her book bag on her way out the door. 

Chloe is getting in her car when she hears a truck start up, so she looks and sees it is the girl getting into her truck. Oh so she is at least 16 Chloe thinks to herself before starting up her own car and heading to school and hopefully be able to see this new girl at school.


	3. Trip down to Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becas side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys like this one I tried to make it a little longer, but this is really just the other side of the story.

Beca wouldn’t say she is thrilled about the move, but she really needed to get away from the kids at her old school. You see Beca has a pretty rare condition. She is intersex; even though she was unlucky by having this condition she was lucky in the fact that her parents didn’t make her go through surgerys to “fix it”. She was given the choice to “fix it” when she turned 14, but after she did some research she saw what this type of surgery can do to a person, so she decided to keep her extra part. In middle school when she started gym she had to change in the handicap bathroom since the considered it unsafe for her to in either of the locker rooms. She has been bullied ever since then about her condition. So her move here was gonna be her fresh start. She already took her gym/health class at her old school so she really won’t have to worry about many people finding out about her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How much longer till we get there?” Beca mumbles out as she is starting to wake up. Her dad felt like driving the 20 hours to save some money. 

“Just about 20 minutes. And what are you complaining about you're not even the one driving.” Becas Dad spats out. They were both a little off the edge since they’ve been i stuck in the car with each other for the past 20 hours. 

“Whatever just wake me up when we get there I still need to pick out my room, and well actually see the house since you decided to just buy a house and move me down here without even asking me.” She said. Beca’s dad just ignored her and kept on driving. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beca feel a tap on her shoulder and she wakes up. Beca pretty much rolls out of truck and walks to the back to get her bags. She drops and trunk and just stares at all her stuff for a while. Then suddenly she just kind of feels like she is being watched, so she look to her left and sees a girl in the window just looking at her. So you stare backs until you see her move away from the window. You can tell she probably thinks you just caught her.   
Anyways after she gets her bag, which is mainly just music equipment and her laptop, Beca goes look for a room; she goes up the stair and to the left she can tell that it is going to be her dads room so she goes right and finds the next biggest bedroom. It has enough room for her bed and a desk for her equipment. It has its own bathroom and a big closet attached to it. She looks out the window that is across the room from where her bed will be and sees that she will be across from the girls rooms. Luckily she already has a desk, chair, and mattress in her room so she sets up her stuff on her desk. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She must have fallen asleep at her desk because she wakes up at her desk and sees it is 5:45 might as well get up. Her dad is making her go to school today since he has to go to. He has a teaching job at her school, he is a literature teacher and he is replacing one of the previous teachers that had transferred to some other school. So she gets up and changes out of her clothes that she was in, she but on new boxers, a pain of ripped black jeans, and shocker another red and black flannel. She grabs some warm socks and her low black vans. She walks down stairs and grabs a poptart, she sees a note from her dad telling her his car was dropped of earlier in the morning so he took his car. So she heads out the door and starts up her truck, she thinks she sees the girl looking at her but before she could look she was pulling out of her driveway. Beca notices her red hair as she drives off. Beca has been with many girls while she was at her old school, even though she was bullied about it many of the girls didn't seem to mind as much. She hates that she has to start this new school in the middle of the year. But on that note she pulls out of her own driveway and makes her way to the new school.


	4. New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe going to school........ I suck as summary's sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well I know i said it would be ready and done by today but it totally wasnt. So i am posting Chloes part which was only supposed to be half of it now and maybe i can finish becas today too. but maybe tomorrow if not.

Chloe POV

When Chloe pulls up to school, she sees her best friend Aubrey and Stacie next to Aubrey's car. Chloe pulls in next to them and parks. When she gets out she hears Aubrey and Stacie talking about some paper they have due in World History. 

“Hey Chloe did you finish your Calculus homework?” Stacie asks Chloe as they all start walking into school. 

“Of course Stace, I guess you have to copy?” Chloe states 

“I am practically a genius I shouldn't even have to do homework.” Stacie tells Chloe

They get in their normal rhythm of talking as they all head to homeroom. Stacie talking about her fling the night before and Aubrey telling her; or more like the hunter; that she needs to start working harder in the school department and less the sex department. Chloe is just listening the two bicker when she all of sudden sees her new neighbor walk into student services. 

“Did I tell you guys that the new neighbors moved in last night?” Chloe bursts out

“No. Did you meet them?” Aubrey asks

“Are they cute?” Stacie says immediately 

“No, I haven’t met them yet.” Chloe tells Aubrey 

“We should probably head to homeroom, see you guys at lunch.” Aubrey tells them as she takes stacie with her to their homeroom. 

Chloe heads to her homeroom, she has heard that her previous teacher has been replaced by a new teacher, so she is kind of excited to see who it is. So when she walks into class she sits in her normal spot next to Fat Amy which is in the middle of the classroom. 

“Hey ginger have you seen the new teacher yet?” Amy asks her

“No, but I am excited to see who it is.” she said

Then right as she said that the new teacher she assumes walks in. Chloe thinks he looks kind of familiar. She definitely has never met him but he does look familiar she just can’t remember. She hears him start to call roll when her name is called.

“Present” she says quick

After he finishes calling roll he tells us about him and you were kind of just listening when you hear him say he moved her from maine with his daughter who is also new to the school. That's when it clicked and she realized he was her neighbor. So her next door neighbors are the Mitchells.


	5. New around here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets to school and gets her schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um well i was able to finish becas part and this is also very short but put them together. This is the last chapter until they actually meet.

Becas POV 

Driving to school is kind of weird. I haven't ever really been to Georgia and I driving to school and passing all the stores and neighborhoods i have never seen is very weird. But when I arrive to school I see a parking see a parking space and take. Looks like most people have already headed inside, so i head in. My dad told me to go to student services to get my schedule and to have someone show me around during homeroom. When I walk into student services I see two middle aged women typing away at their computer probably typing some emails or whatever teachers and staff do. 

“Hey I am new to the school, I was told to come here to get my schedule.” Beca asks one or kind of both of the women. The one with darker hair looks at me and says, 

“What's your name sweetheart?” 

“Beca Mitchell”

“Oh ok I have your schedule right here, would you like me to get someone to show you around?”

“Ah yea sure I guess that would be helpful.” Beca kind of stutters out

“Ok just give me one second, some kids are probably still trying to get to homeroom.” 

When the women looks down at a list of names she stops when she looks at one of the teachers name. 

“You do not happen to be the daughter of Warren Mitchell the new teacher do you?”

Ugh great she knows, “Yea he’s my dad, just moved down from Maine.”

“How wonderful you will like it here, ok one second let me just call a student to show you around.”

Beca just kind of stands there awkwardly trying not to look like she is listening and also not staring at the women. 

“Ok she is on her way now, why don't you go wait out in the lobby for her”. 

About 4 minutes have passed when you hear someone walking towards you, you look up and see familiar red hair.


	6. What's your name Red?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away for a while. Kinda lost inspiration to write but im back at least unto; break is over.

Chloe POV

Mr.Mitchell just calls role when we get a call. He goes to get the phone, when he is done he turns around and says 

“Chloe Beale?”

“Yes, sir?” Chloe says

“You are needed in the office, go head and take your stuff” 

So Chloe gets up and says bye to Amy and leaves the room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While she is walking down the hall she starts thinking about why she could be getting called down to the office. Then she remembers her neighbors and wonders if she will get to meet her neighbor. 

When chloe turns the corner she sees her neighbor. So she walks into the office and is greeted by the lady working in the office. 

“Hey Chloe, will you please show Ms. Mitchell where her classes are and maybe just a school tour?”

Chloe looks over to her neighbor and sees her looking at her. She doesn't look away even though she has been caught staring. Chloe turns her attention back to the woman and says 

“Yes ma’am” 

So Chloe walks out and is shocked when she sees the girl right behind her. 

“So what’s your name Red?” 

Chloe blushes a little at the nickname and is a little taken off guard from the boldness. 

“Chloe”


	7. My one and only Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gives Beca a school tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so this is my second chapter today hope you guys enjoy.

No one's view

“Chloe”

Chloe looks over at her neighbor expecting her to say her own name. But she just looks back at chloe and says 

“Why are you staring at me funny Red?”

“You haven't told me your name yet.”

“Oh, its Beca” 

“Mitchell right?”

Beca looks at her funny, 

“Yes, how did you know that. Do I already have a stalker?”

Chloe giggles 

“No silly, your Dad is my new teacher I just put two and two together.”

Chloe looks away from Beca and say a little louder 

“And you might also maybe be my new neighbor. I saw you last night.”

Beca raises her eyebrow and smiles 

“So your the girl I saw staring at me last night, you sure your not stalking me?” 

“Of course I was not stalking you, I was just seeing who was destined to be my new bestest friend since you live right next to me, duh” Chloe states as if it's obvious. 

“Sure you weren't Red.”

“You do remember my name is Chloe right?”

“Of course how could I forget such a beautiful name, I just like Red better.” Beca says with a little smirk forming on her lips as she sees Chloe blush. 

“Just wanted to make sure.” Chloe says through a small smile. 

“We should probably get to the tour” Chloe says reluctantly as she notices she is outside Becas first class.

“But why I was enjoying our conversation can’t we just hang out a little, I assume you get excused and i'm just a new student who got lost?” Beca says now with a smirk

Chloe blushes and really does consider the offer but she couldn't do that she needs to get back to class, and plus she will just see Beca after school. 

“As much I would love to take you up on the offer, I really shouldn't I could get my privileges revoked from being a student helper and show other new kids around. But we can hang out after school. Now come on I still have to show you around and we might be able to stretch that to an hour.” Chloe says with a slight frown on her face. 

“Alright then Red lets get going” Beca says and starts walking again next to Chloe. 

“Alright now let me see your schedule” Chloe asks as she holds her hand out to Beca for the schedule. 

When Chloe gets her schedule she looks through and sees that they share lunch and a couple other classes.

“Hey we have lunch the same period you should join me and my friends.” Chloe offers 

“Yea sure sounds fun” Beca replies

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally reach Becas second period because they were able to make it last an hour. 

“Okay well I will see you at lunch Red” Beca says before walking into her class. 

“Alright see you then.” Chloe says 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chloe POV 

Chloe see’s Fat Amy and sits next to her. 

“Hey ginger you were gone a long a time, what were you doing?” Fat Amy asks 

“Oh, I was showing a new student around. And i also invited her to sit with us at lunch.”

“She must be pretty cool since I can see you blushing from here” Amy says joking with her friend. 

“Come on Amy I just think she seems nice and pretty funny I think you will like her, she is also my new neighbor I was telling you about so I should probably get to know her.” Chloe rushes out 

“Whatever you say. I just hope she is good enough my one and only ginger.” 

Chloe just rolls her eyes. She doesn't think she likes girls, she's never before. But Beca did make her feel different. Chloe decides to just see what happens at lunch, she hopes her friends will like her as much as she does.


	8. Meeting the Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca meets Chloes friends and finish her day at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloes sister will come into play in the next couple chapters. I gotta build everything up first. BTW thanks for 1000 hits.

Beca POV

It is finally lunch time. She was really glad she met Chloe. Now she has a place to eat lunch. Though she does wish that she didn’t form a crush on the first person she met. That kinda sucks, plus even if anything did happen she would have to tell Chloe about the thing between her legs. Of course she’s “done it” before. Some girls really like it, but unfortunately she has had some bad experiences in her earlier years. 

So when she got to the cafeteria she started looking for Chloe. When she finally saw her she got her lunch and headed over. Chloe sees her first and waves, and then tells her friends that this was the Beca she was talking about. So when Beca sits down she is greeted by 3 new faces. 

The one on the far left quickly sticks her hand out and greets Beca with a 

“Hello, I’m Stacie” 

Beca shakes the brunettes hand and says replies with a simple 

“Hey”

Then in the middle is a blonde who is quickly interrupted by 

“Wassup I’m Fat Amy, your new best friend” 

Beca replies a little shocked 

“Okay, sure.”

“Great I got to make sure you are go--”

Chloe quickly interrupts Amy and introduces Aubrey 

“And this is my original BFF, Aubrey.”

Beca notices Aubrey looking between herself and Chloe very strangely but she just says 

“Whats up” 

Beca kind of gets the sense Aubrey is not her number 1 fan. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the lunch continued Beca participated in the small talk, but kept on feeling like she was getting interrogated by Fat Amy and Aubrey. But they both had very different vibes. Beca could feel Chloe keep sneaking peeks at her but she decided to ignore it and let her think she was getting away with it, she will bring it up later. 

Lunch finally ends and beca thinks everyone was pretty nice. She hopes that she will end up being all of their friends. Maybe she will even have some of them in her classes. 

So Beca heads to class for the rest of the day. Luckily lunch is 5th so she only has 2 more classes and her last class is gym, which she shares with Chloe. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she reaches gym she realizes that she should have brought clothes to change into. So she walks in and see everyone changing out but she goes to the coach and tells her that she didn't think about bring any clothes and the coach tells her to just watch today but to make sure to bring some clothes next time. 

Which she was not looking forward to since she would have to hide her “thing” while she changed next to all the other girls next to her. 

But that's something to worry about on Monday. She is so happy it is Friday today. 

She is thinking about how she wants to put her room together when she sees Chloe.  
She’s in tight blue leggings and a pink tank top. 

In gym they are working out, so everyone is stretching. But Beca notices Chloe, and just can’t look away. Chloe just looks so good. She sees Chloe look and wave at her, and as soon as Chloe looks away Beca thinks Chloe starts to really exaggerate her stretches. Beca decides she should look away, because she doesn't want wanna have to try to hide the potential tent in her pants. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym is over and Beca goes to get her stuff and walks out to her car when she sees Chloe hanging out around her car. When she gets to her car greets her. 

“What are you doing at my car?”

“I wanted see how the rest of your day went. You kind of disappeared after class.”

“Yeah I just had to talk with coach about something” 

She really didn't want to tell Chloe yet about her condition. So she will just keep that to herself for a little.

“Other than that my first day was pretty great, I mean I meet you right?”

Chloe blushes and just nods 

“Yea i guess you did, I feel like we are gonna be fast friends.”

Chloe adds 

“So what did you think of everyone, I know everyone really thought you were cool. Well Aubrey was a little skeptical but she will come around.”

Beca nods and says

“Everyone seemed really cool, Fat Amy seems to be really interested in me. But i hope this isnt weird but Stacie kind of scares me. She was looking at me a lot.”

“Yeah Stacie tends to do that, she's just a big flirt.”

“Ah ok, well I got to go see you later neighbor.”

Beca got in her car and waved bye to Chloe before heading back home.


	9. Hey Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe hears something she shouldn't and Chloe is surprised when the she forgets whos visiting this weekend.

Chloes POV 

After gym was over Chloe wanted to see how Becas first day went. She was waiting around when she heard Beca talking to the coach. She didn’t wanna eavesdrop but she did hear something about Beca having a condition. Chloe quickly left not wanting to ruin anything with Beca by accidently hearing something she shouldn't have. 

When she walks outside to her car she see her friends and tells them goodbye. She sees what she thinks is Becas car and decides to wait for Beca. But Beca seems to be taking a while so she starts to worry this isn't even Becas car. She is very pleased to see Beca walking towards her so she happy to say the least she picked the right car. When she gets to her care she asks

“What are you doing at my car?”

“I wanted see how the rest of your day went. You kind of disappeared after class.” Chloe responds quickly. 

“Yeah I just had to talk with coach about something” Beca says 

Chloe was a little disappointed in how vague she was. She was kinda hoping for Beca to just tell her. But she wasn’t gonna bring it up or push for it because she really wants to get to know Beca, she really interests her. 

Before Chloe could reply Beca says 

“Other than that my first day was pretty great, I mean I meet you right?”

Chloe blushes and looks to Beca smirking at her. So she just nods and replies 

“Yea i guess you did, I feel like we are gonna be fast friends.”

“So what did you think of everyone, I know everyone really thought you were cool. Well Aubrey was a little skeptical but she will come around.”

Beca nods and says 

“Everyone seemed really cool, Fat Amy seems to be really interested in me. But i hope this isnt weird but Stacie kind of scares me. She was looking at me a lot.”

Chloe just giggles a little and says 

“Yeah Stacie tends to do that, she's just a big flirt.”

But Chloe found it strange how Amy was reacting to Beca. She does not think that she likes girls, or at least ever gave anyone a reason to think she did. 

Chloe's thoughts were cut short.

“Ah ok, well I got to go see you later neighbor.” Beca says as she gets into her car. Beca waves goodbye to Chloe and drives off. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe decides to go home and get a start on her homework. On the drive there she starts thinking about Beca, and her smirk. But mostly how she made Chloe feel. But by the time she knew it she was pulling into the street her house is on, and Becas. But when she looks to pull in she sees a car in her normal parking spot. She starts to think about who it could be. Then it hits her that it's her sister car. She totally forgot her sister was coming back from college for the weekend. She has missed her sister so much, she used to talk about everything with her everyday, but now she only call or text once or twice a week about the big stuff. 

So when she gets to her house she pretty much sprints towards the house to see her sister. When she gets inside she hears her sister and mom talking in the living room. When she gets in the room, she sees her sister. 

“Hey Charlotte, I’ve missed you so much”


	10. It's only been one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca sees chloe with someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if i covered this but Beca is 17 a junior and Chloe is also 18 a Senior

Chloe POV

“Hey Charlotte, I’ve missed you so much” Chloe says as she walks into the living room and sees her sister and mom sitting on the sofa.

Charlotte turned around and started grinning. Charlotte hops up and walks over to Chloe arms open to get a hug. Chloe hugs her sister back. She has missed Charlotte so much. Maybe with Charlotte here she might be able to talk about her strange feelings toward Beca. But she was not sure how to bring them up. So she just stands there hugging her sister. 

“Chloe how have you been I have missed you so much, our calls and texts just aren't the same as being with you.” Charlotte says to chloe

“I have been so lonely without you here in the house anymore, but my friends and I have been having an amazing year, hey we even just got a new neighbor. I actually think I am already friends with her, she is really amazing” Chloe says smiling as she thinks about how much she wants to get to know about Beca, but then she remembers what she overheard. 

“That sounds amazing Chlo, maybe I could meet her while I am here. We have so much to catch up on, like are you dating anyone, do you have a crush on anyone new?” Charlotte asks Chloe so happily. 

“Yeah I bet you will be able to meet her while you are here, I am hoping to invite her over this weekend.” Chloe says grinning, blushing slightly. 

Charlotte looks at her with a questioning look and is about to ask her something their mom interrupts their little reunion. 

“Girls come on I know it has been a while, but I think we should go out and have a family dinner your dad should be home any minute now.”

“Okay great! Where are we going the usual? Marcos pizza.” Charlotte asks, she has really missed the pizza, there are no Marcos near barden. 

“Yes the usual” their mom says. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becas POV

When she got home she noticed another car on Chloe’s driveway she didn’t remember being there last night or earlier this morning, but she just ignored it and went on inside. Her dad was still at school setting up his classroom. She was hungry so she decided to text him so she could tell him she’s going out to eat. Unfortunately she didn't know any good places around there really any place. So she looked up good restaurants near her and settled on one just because it had good reviews and was only 10 minutes away. So she packed her laptop and left, maybe she could get some work done while she was there.

So she got in her car and headed over.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got there she thought it looked smaller than it looked online, but it still locked ok. Maybe a little old but she was not complaining she was starving. She walked in and was told that she could sit wherever she wanted, so she sat at the booth in the back corner and pulled out her laptop. A short blonde came over to take Beca’s order, she just ordered the first thing on the menu, and started to get to work. Yes she actually has a job, well kind of. Her dad called it a hobby but she got paid ok. She would post her mixes up on youtube. She started when she was 11 and by now 6 years later she has actually racked up quite the following. A couple minutes later the waitress returns with her slice of cheese pizza. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time she finished she only got about half her mix done. But she decided it was time to leave and probably head home. So she pays and gets up to leave. When she gets out the door and is already at her car she sees Chloe and who she assumes to be her parents. But then she see a beautiful blonde step out, she quickly links arms with Chloe and kiss her on cheek. Beca can see how happy Chloe is, but she just wonders who this girl is. 

She has no reason to be jealous she has only known Chloe for a day who knows maybe she's dating someone. Becas heart drops when she realizes Chloe is probably already dating someone. 

“Jeez its only been a day Mitchell and you have already fallen for a girl who is probably already dating someone.” Beca thinks to herself 

She hops in her car and speeds off in hope Chloe didn’t see her.


	11. Might or might not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca pretty much makes a fool out of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment ur suggestions and give feedback.

Chloes POV

When her dad gets home she is practically buzzing from all the catch up talk. So when her dad did get home she didn't even notice until he was telling everyone to get in the car because he was very hungry. So everyone got in the her dad was driving and her mom was sitting shotgun. Her sister and herself were in the backseat still chatting away about everything. 

When they arrive she jumps out of the car because they have not been here in a while. She is about to start walking when Charlotte links their arms together and kisses her on the cheek. They used to always walk arm in arm it just them feel safe. So she smiles back at her and they start walking toward Marcos. They suddenly hear a car speed off, strangely enough it looks like Becas. Maybe she went to Marcos, she was actually thinking about inviting her out here for lunch over the weekend but that does not look like that will be happening. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up sitting in their normal spot near the windows and they ate their dinner enjoying each others company. It had been a couple months since the last time they were all together. They finish up and pay. They finally head home everyone full.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe gets home and looks to see if Becas car was in the driveway. It was, and it does look to be the same one she saw drive off. She is gonna have to warn Beca to be safer if she ever gets in the car with her. 

“Come inside Chlo it's cold outside” Charlotte told her from the front doorway. Chloe was about to walk inside when she say Beca go outside to get the mail. 

“One second” Chloe tells Charlotte. Charlotte closes the door to keep the cold air out. 

Chloe walks toward Beca,

“Hey Beca, were you at Marcos tonight?” Chloe asks Beca as she gets to where she is in front of Beca. 

“Yea I was. Why? You stalking me… again?” Beca asks smirking

“Maybe I was, you will never know” Chloe jokes back at Beca 

“Hey wanna come over tonight? I think I am probably just gonna watch a movie.” Chloe asks Beca forgetting her sister was home. 

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt you and that blonde girls night” Beca spits out 

Chloe is a little taken aback by Becas tone, and also a little confused. Until it hit her, Beca thought her sister was her girlfriend. Beca was jealous. For some reason that made Chloe smile. But Chloe ended up throwing her head back and bursted out laughing. 

When she finally finished laughing she wiped her eyes and say Beca not amused at all. 

 

“What's so funny?” Beca asks 

“She is my sister!” Chloe tells Beca seeing the embarrassment grow in Becas face. 

“Were you jealous?” Chloe asks Beca already knowing the answer. 

Beca responded in a quick “No” 

“Oh come on admit it” chloe whines 

“Was not” Beca says again starting to smile at how cute Chloe was being.

“You should know that you are the only person I might or might not stalk” Chloe says teasingly 

“Thought you would want know.” Chloe says obviously getting at Beca and how jealous she was. 

“Well now I just feel stupid, why should I even care if you were dating anyone. I barely know you, you might be a stalker AND a murderer.” Beca says thinking out loud but at the same time teasing Chloe back. 

Chloe feels the wind start to pick up and realizes how cold she is, Beca notices. 

“You know I should be getting back inside, I am not all that into movies but maybe tomorrow we can figure out something to do.” Beca says 

“Yea I shoud too. Wait you don’t like movies!” Chloe asks almost offended 

“Woah there Red don’t piss yourself, I just don’t really like how predictable they are” 

Chloe could tell Beca had regained her confidence. 

“Well I am going to have to fix that. And Yea we should see about doing something tomorrow. Here let me see your phone.” Chloe says ending and holding her hand out for the phone. 

Beca unlocks her phone and hands it to Chloe. Chloe put her number in and hands it back to Beca. 

“Ok see you tomorrow neighbor. And don’t forget to text me! I wanna hang out tomorrow.” Chloe says as she walks away.

“Will do” Beca says. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beca POV 

When Beca gets inside and into her room she looks at her phone and sees that Chloe put herself into her phone as 

Chloe😘😍💖💋

Beca smiles and texts Chloe 

Hey Red


	12. You don't think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Charlotte's POV and the end from Chloes.

Charlotte POV

Earlier that day Charlotte got home. She really missed being home, but she does like college. So when she got home she started talking to her mom about everything that has happened recently. 

“Hey Charlotte I’ve missed you sooo much” 

Charlotte looks over and sees Chloe. It has been so long since she has seen Chloe, they text a lot but it just is not the same. So when she sees her sister, she runs and brings her into a long hug. 

“Chloe how have you been? I missed you so much, texting and calling just isn’t the same as being with you.” 

“I have been so lonely without you being here in the house anymore, but my friends and I have been having an amazing year, hey we even just got a new neighbor. I actually think I am already friends with her, she is really amazing” Chloe says and Charlotte notices her smile while she was talking about her new neighbor. 

“That sounds amazing Chlo, maybe I could meet her while I am here. We have so much to catch up on, like are you dating anyone, do you have a crush on anyone new?” Charlotte is very interested in Chloe’s love life since Chloe has recently stopped talking about boys like everyday. 

“Yeah I bet you will be able to meet her while you are here, I am hoping to invite her over this weekend.” Charlotte notices the blush that appears on the younger girl’s face. She really has to meet this new neighbor. Charlotte was about ask her about this neighbor, she seems to really like but their mom interrupted them saying something about going out to eat. But she was really focused on this new neighbor, Chloe seems to talk very fondly about. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they are eating Charlotte thinks about bringing up their new neighbor, wondering what this person was like. But decided to ask Chloe about it later. 

“Hey wanna watch a movie tonight Chloe?” maybe she can get Chloe to talk about it while they watch.

“Yeah sure, you got a movie picked?”

“Yea Bend it Like Beckham, we have not seen that movie in a while.”

“Sure”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they get home she and Chloe are about to walk inside when she notices Chloe looking over to the neighbors house. 

“Come inside Chlo it's cold outside”  
Then she notices someone who she assumes to be their neighbor walking out towards the mailbox, she was about to ask Chloe but she already got cut off by,

“One second”

Charlotte wanted to see the neighbor so she went inside and watched from the window. The girl was short, with brown hair, but very pretty. She sees Chloe walking up to the girl and starting to talk. They seem to flirt a bit but she cannot be sure. Then Chloe says something that seems to make the one girl quite mad. Suddenly redhead just burst out laughing what causes confusion for the brunette and also for Charlotte. Chloe says something back to her but then the girl looks away with what she assumes is embarrassment on her face. Charlotte watches this whole thing fold out and then it looks like they are flirting again. Chloe is taking the girls phone and probably putting her phone number in. Then they part ways and Chloe starts walking back to the house so Charlotte runs upstairs to put the movie on. She can not wait to ask her sister about that encounter. 

From what she could see, they definitely both like each other. But the only thing is, Chloe has never said anything about being interested in girls. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe’s POV 

When she gets inside she asks her parents where Charlotte was and was told she was upstairs in her room. So she goes upstairs and sees Charlotte getting the movie all ready. 

“Oh hey what took so long?” Charlotte asks Chloe 

“Just had to ask Beca a question.” Chloe responds 

“Okay nice, ready to watch this movie?” 

“Yeah its been a long time “

So they started the movie and it was better than she remembers it. Chloe sees her phone light up and reaches for it. Its from an unknown number. 

(Beca Bold and chloe italic)

Hey Red

She automatically knew it was Beca. So she put Beca in her contacts and responded. 

Hey Becs just could not stay away could you. Scared my sister was gonna steal me away from you? ;)

I think i’m just gonna block u. 

Noooo dont block meeee 

Chloe looks over from her phone to her sister who is looking at her. 

“Who are you texting that is more important than me?” Charlotte asks Chlo, knowing that it’s probably Beca her neighbor. 

“Just Beca, she’s threatening to block me” 

“Well now what did you do Chlo, you know you can be quite aggressive when you like someone” Charlotte says teasing her sister. But Chloe just looked at her with a blank face.

“I never said I liked her, I just met her. Plus I don’t even think I am into girls.”

“You think Chloe?”

“Well I have never really thought about it” 

“Do you think you like Beca?”

“I don’t know maybe, I don’t really know her.”

“Well I really wanna meet her. So invite her somewhere tomorrow, i’ll come with.”

Chloe checks her phone and sees she has some unread messages from Beca.

Red I was joking.

Chloe where did you go?

I'm here, my sister just said she wanted to meet you tomorrow. 

Why you talking about me? Now I really know you are a stalker ;)

Wanna go Bowling tomorrow?

Yea sure

Okay, you can come with me and my blonde friend.

I don’t think i’ll come if you keep on bringing that up. 

Just come over to my house around 12 tomorrow. 

Alright Red, talk later I have to work on setting up my room. 

Okay later

“We are going bowling tomorrow with Beca.”

“Ohhh nice I can’t wait to meet her!” 

“Calm down, I don’t even know if I like her”

“I still wanna meet the new neighbor.”

“Darn the movie is already over.” Chloe says when she looks up to the tv to see the credits. She looks at the clock,seeing that it is already 10 and decides that it is time to probably start getting ready for bed, so she and Charlotte put everything away and Charlotte heads to her room. Chloe can't wait to hang out with Beca tomorrow. Chloe starts to think about how this girl she just met today was having such a big effect on her. She starts to zone out about thinking about Beca until she in interrupted by Charlotte giving her a knowing look from the hallway. Chloe blushed and then said goodnight to charlotte again. Chloe falls asleep shortly after scrolling through instagram. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe wakes up around 8 in the morning. She gets up and goes to take a shower and get ready to go out with Beca. And when she gets out of the shower she looks and sees Beca hunched over her laptop asleep. She continued to get ready and at 11:30 she looks over and sees Beca is still asleep. So Chloe decides she'll call her to try and wake her up. So she calls a couple times and realized it wasn't going to work. 

“I'm gonna go and get Beca she's still asleep and it's almost time to go. I'll be back” Chloe says to Charlotte. Charlotte just finishing up her lunch. 

“Ok text me when you guys are coming back I can get the car ready.” 

“alrighty”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe walks over to Becas house and knocks on the door. When the door opens its Mr. Mitchell. 

“um hey Chloe, what are you doing here? “

“Beca and I are going out today could I come in she's not answering my texts?” Chloe asks 

“Yea sure, her room is upstairs and to the right.” 

“OK thanks”

Chloe walks the stairs and she can tell that they moved in recently because of all the boxes everywhere. 

When she gets up the stairs she sees becas door and knocks. But no one answered. So she decided to just go in.


	13. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little boring but it's setting something up.

Beca POV

After Beca finished texting Chloe, she decides to start organizing my room.Her bed stands in the middle facing the door and her desk is placed at the window, where she set up all her mixing equipment on. Since the brunette doesn’t have any motivation for my room left, she just throws my clothes on my bed. By the time she is done it already is 11pm.  
Because the DJ wants to finish my mix, which she began today, I go over to my desk and start working on it. Beca is mixing Titanium and just the way you are. Since they are two very different songs it took longer than she thought it would. So by the time the girl finishes and uploads it, it already was 3 am. But before she could realize that she should sleep, she passes out over her laptop. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No ones POV

Beca starts to wake up when she hears something but since she can’t hear it anymore, she decides to just ignore it and goes back to sleep. Then she is jolted awake by someone poking her. Beca sees Chloe face and almost gets a heart attack. What the hell was Chloe doing in her room?

“Dude what the hell are you doing here!?” Beca practically yells

“You didn’t answer my calls or texts and it is almost 12.” Chloe tells Beca. 

Chloe starts to look around Becas room and sees a whole pile of clothes. But strangely she noticed that Beca had many pairs of boxers in that pile. Which Chloe knows many girls where them to bed but these were not like womens boxers these were the real deal. 

“Oh shit sorry Chloe I totally forgot to set an alarm, give me a few minutes to get ready and I will be down.” Beca tells Chloe as she starts getting up and looks through the pile of clothes. 

“Ok try not to get lost in all those clothes” Chloe says as she leaves the room. 

Beca puts on some Black skinny jeans and plain black t-shirt and some black converse high tops. She gets all ready, throws her phone in her pocket and heads down stairs. 

“Chloe ready to go?” Beca calls down 

“Yup lets go I just texted Charlotte she should be getting the car ready.” Chloe says 

They both walk out the door and see Charlotte in her which is a blue honda civic. Chloe takes shotgun and Beca sits in the back. When Beca gets in the car, the readhead introduces her and Charlotte. 

“Beca this is Charlotte, my sister and Charlotte this is Beca” Chloe says. 

“Nice to meet you” Beca says. 

“Same to you” Charlotte replies while kind of scanning Beca. She doesn’t know for sure if Chloe likes Beca but she didn’t want her sister dating a slob if thisss what she does. 

“So where are we going again Red?” Beca asks

“We are going to Cherokee Lanes it’s just 15 minutes away. It has bowling, arcades, laser tag, mini golf, and a bar with a couple pool tables.”

“Sounds fun”

“It really is, me and Chloe used to go there all the time when we were younger.”Charlotte tells Beca

“Oh well that’s cool” Beca says,being unsure of what to say. 

“Oh look we are already here!”

They pull up to a new looking building, which is next to an old gas station. When you walk in, you first pass an outside mini golf to get to the building. Inside are a lot of lanes and then to the left an arcade leading to a laser tag room. And to the right a bar with the pool tables. 

“What do you wanna do first Beca?” Chloe asks. 

“I wanna beat you in some bowling Red” Beca answers and smirks. 

“You wish Becs but I am a bowling queen.” Chloe smirks back. 

“You know what, I don’t really wanna bowl you guys, I am gonna get some food and watch” Charlotte tells them, obviously trying to give them some alone time. 

“Ok, let’s go Bec we gotta get some bowling shoes.” Chloe says dragging Beca towards the counter. 

Once they got their shoes and their lane they start to bowl. They start off and are tied for most of it but then Beca just started really getting strikes and started beating Chloe. Beca ended up winning. 

“Told ya Red you can’t beat me.” Beca says looking to her neighbor. 

Chloe sees Beca smirking and just can’t let her win. 

“One more Beca I bet I can beat you this time.” Chloe asks Beca 

“Sure red, if you think you can beat this.” Beca says smirking and pointing to herself

“Wanna bet Beca?”

“Sure Chlo what do you have in mind?”

“If I win you have to stay the night and watch some movies.”

“And if I win?” Beca asks intrigued 

“I will skip class with you, anyday you pick.” Chloe says remembering when Beca asks for her to skip with her. 

“Deal.”

So they started their game, both playing their best. Beca started with the lead but then Chloe started gaining on Beca. Then, finally Beca had the lead but if Chloe got a strike on her final go around she could win. 

“Chloe you have to get a strike if you wanna win.” Beca says watching patiently 

“Becs I am going to win so you better get yourself ready for a movie marathon.” Chloe says confidently. Then she went and threw her ball, and actually got a strike. 

“Oh yea Becs I win!” Chloe says jumping up and down. 

“Good job Chlo!” Charlotte says from the table. 

“I was not expecting that Red.” Beca tells Chloe 

“Let’s go home, I wanna get this party started Becs” Chloe squeals while taking her shoes off and putting them on a counter. 

“Fine, one second let me get my shoes off.” Beca tells Chloe while taking her shoes off also and putting them on a counter. 

“Come on Charlotte, we are going home to watch movies!”

“Coming Chloe.”

They all got into the car and went home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becas POV

“I am going to get some clothes and stuff to stay the night.” Beca tells Chloe when they all pull into Chloe's driveway. 

“I’m coming too Becs wait up.”

“Stalking me again?”

“You know it Beca.”

“Ok come in” Beca says opening her door. They go upstairs and into Becas room. She goes into her room, picks up a bag and stuff a t-shirt some boxers and a pair of basketball short. Then she puts her toothbrush, hairbrush, and deodorant in it. When she looks up she see Chloe sitting set your desk. 

“What you doing Red?”

“Do you make music?” Chloe asks Beca 

“Yea, I have for a while. Kinda my thing.” 

“Well you will have to show me, after you finish watching our movie marathon.” Chloe says as she starts to stand up and drag Beca out of her room. 

“Of course”

And with that they went over to Chloes house to start the marathon.


	14. That can't be right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca have their movie marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get good. Sorry it has been going so slow. I have posted 14 chapter and it has only been two days in their world. Should hopefully start to speed up now.

Chloe POV 

When she and Beca got to her house her parents were in the kitchen. 

“Hey mom and dad, this is Beca our neighbor.” Chloe says drawing her parents attention to them. 

“Oh hey Beca nice to meet you” They both said

“Same to you” Beca says being polite. 

“Mom, Dad Beca can’t stay and chat we have a movie marathon to start.” Chloe squeals excitedly dragging Beca upstairs.

When they get upstairs Chloe brings them to her room. Chloe's room was a light blue and she has a white bed. With a matching desk and dresser. A little tv on her desk which her laptop is connected to. 

“Nice room Red.” Beca says as she looks around. Beca walks over to her window and sees directly into her own room. 

“I guess I should really invest into some blinds” Beca says jokingly

“No don’t do that, I won’t be able to see you anymore.” Chloe says 

“Darn what a tragedy” Beca says sarcastically

“Come on Becs we need to start the movies”

“Fine. What movie are we watching first?” 

“Well we are starting with a classic, The Wizard Of Oz. Go head and get comfy.” Chloe says motioning towards her bed. 

Beca decides to sit on the ground in front of the bed. She watches Chloe set it up on Netflix and starts the movie. When she turns around she sees Beca on the floor. 

“What are you doing? Get on the bed with me I don’t bite.”

Beca just nods and gets up to join Chloe on the bed. Beca sits on the other side of the bed. So Chloe moves closer. So they are side by side. 

***

It has been half way through the movie when Beca says 

“Why are there flying monkeys?” 

“Because Becs she's the evil witch.”

“Wow well that explains everything, thanks Red.” Beca says sarcastically looking at Chloe

“Whatever you don’t have to be such a butthead Becs”

They continue to watch the movie until it finishes. Chloe looks over to see Beca sleeping. Chloe really liked Becas outfit. It looked really good on her. The tight black skinny jeans and black shirt. But since it was supposed to be marathon she wakes Beca up so they can start the next movie. 

“What movie was so important you had to wake me up?”

“Well obviously Star Wars another classic. And also its is only just barely 7 pm.” 

“Whatever let’s get this thing started”

“Oh come one Becs, how can you not like movies?” 

“I swear I told you but, they are just too repetitive and kind of boring.”

“Well come on just one more and than you can sleep, promise. Now come on, Star Wars is waiting.”

So they start to watch it, but Beca’s phone keeps going off. So eventually Beca picks up her phone and reads the notifications. Chloe looks away not wanting to seem like she is looking at her phone but she does kind of look every once in a while. You see Beca is texting someone on snapchat but you can not tell who, maybe someone from her old school. When you look over again you Beca is about to open a snapchat. When she opens it, it is a photo of a half naked girl. Beca quickly closes it and blushes. Beca avoids eye contact for the next hour or so of the movie. But when Chloe finally looks over to Beca she is sleeping. Chloe looked at the clock to see its is 9 and decides she should sleep. But she can’t, she can’t help but wonder who sent that picture to Beca. Did she have a girlfriend at her old school. Or maybe she already has someone at their school. But decides that is almost impossible to do in one day. So Chloe just grabs her phone and decides to just scroll through her phone till she is tired. 

***********************

It’s about 12 when Chloe feels Beca put her arm around her. Chloe smiles, but then continues on her phone till about 1 when she get tired. She turns in towards Beca and falls asleep. 

****************************

When Chloe wakes up she notices how she and Beca are sleeping. Beca has her arm around Chloe, and Chloe has her arm around Becas stomach and her leg is also over Becas waist. Chloe moves her leg a little and she hears Beca make a quiet noise. She could not quite place it. So she moves her leg again and she definitely heard Beca moan. Then she notices something poking her leg. That can’t be right. Beca is a girl. At Least as far as she can tell. Chloe decides she will forget about it until Beca tells her about it. It might have something to do with the discussion she was having with the coach. 

But she can’t just lay here with Beca, who seems to have a hard on. What other choice does she have then to get up. Chloe decides to go and get a snack. So she starts to move to get up but Beca pulled Chloe by her waist closer to her. Chloe can’t help but moan a bit. But she had to get out of the bed before something inappropriate happened. They have only know each other for a little over a day or two. So broke free from Becas sleepy hold on her and got out of bed. When she looked over at Beca she could definitely see a tent in her pants. Chloe gave Beca a pillow to hold on to and went down stairs for some water and a snack. 

****************************

When she got downstairs she sees Charlotte down stairs on her laptop with a cup of coffee. It is only around 7 a.m. but she guesses that it is not that early for a student. 

“Hey Chloe what are you doing down here? I thought you and Beca were watching movies or something.” Charlotte says when she notices chloe 

“We were but that only lasted two movies. She fell asleep during the second movie.” Chloe explains 

“Oh well still isn’t kind of early for you to be up? Is Beca up?” Charlotte asks kind of curious why her sister is up so early. 

“Well it is but, I don’t know, I just needed to think a little bit. Last night before Beca went to bed I saw her open a snapchat of half naked girl. She kinda acted weird after it. I think she knows I saw.” Chloe says trying not to bring up the whole boner thing. 

“Whatever it is it is probably if she didn’t even respond to the girl. Was that it?” Charlotte asks knowing that it probably was not the whole story. 

“Well,” Chloe says trying to think of a way to word it “When i woke up and I was trying to get a little more comfy I moved my leg and,” Chloe says nervous to say it 

“And what Chloe?” Charlotte asks 

“She moaned” Chloe rushes out and her face turns red 

“Well um, she is probably just having a dream it’s not really her fault, you could have just woken her up” Charlotte says not really sure why that is such a big deal, besides the fact she is sure Chloe likes the little brunette. 

“It was not just that though, I um I don’t know how to put this. Um, I felt something poking my leg; and then when I got up to get down here it looked like she had a um boner” Chloe says the whole thing rushed and quiet definitely the last part. 

“Oh um ok, I really do not know what to tell you for this. I would probably wait till she says something. But do not push. She seems very nice, you can probably trust her, just wait till she says something.” Charlotte says a little surprised

“And a Charlotte, I think I do like her.” Chloe tells her sister. 

“That great Chloe, I am so glad you decided to come out to me.” Charlotte say happily

“Why don’t you go upstairs and just wake Beca up but give her some space so she doesn’t know you saw anything.” Charlotte tells Chloe

“Yea ok.” Chloe says as she goes back upstairs

Beca is still asleep and it seems like her boner is still there, so she goes with her sister plan and waked up Beca.

“Hey Becs wake up let go out for breakfast.” Chloe says rubbing Becas shoulder. 

“I am to tired Chlo, give me a couple hours”

“Nope, come on Beca get up i’ll be downstairs waiting take your time, but not to much time.” Chloe says leaving the room. 

Beca POV

When she finally wakes up a little she notices the pressure between her legs and looks down and sees she has a hard on. Shit shit shit, I hope Chloe didn’t see it or feel it. I am not ready to tell her yet. Beca gets up quickly and takes care of it. After she starts to get ready for breakfast.


	15. I am just glad I met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is kinda short but I have been really busy this week.

Becas POV

Beca changes out of her old clothes and into some grey jeans and a white t shirt, with a black bomber jacket. She grabs her wallet and puts it in her pocket. She goes downstairs to meet Chloe to head out for breakfast. When she gets downstairs she sees Chloe and her sister Charlotte talking about something in the kitchen. 

“Hey Becs ready to go?” Chloe asks grabbing her phone and keys. 

“Yup, where are we going?” Beca asks Chloe 

“iHop, it’s my favorite! I bet you’ll love it” Chloe says excitedly and grabs Becas hand to lead them to the car. 

“Ok cool” Beca says 

They get in the car and start to drive to iHop. They were sitting in silence when Chloe asks Beca something that has been on her mind. 

“Are you dating anyone? Not to be nosey its just, I saw that snapchat you got last night.” Chloe asks not making eye contact with Beca 

“Um no. It was just some girl I was talking to back when I was in Maine. She just has not really gotten the message that nothing is going to happen.” Beca says looking over to Chloe. Beca wasn’t exactly lying. It was just some girl, but they were a little more serious a couple months before she moved to Georgia. But she really liked Chloe and didn’t want her to know how Beca was back in Maine. Yeah she was a little bit of a player, but since she has met Chloe she hasn’t really looked at anybody else. 

“Oh ok, just wondering.” Chloe said and Beca could see her small smile

“Are you seeing anyone Red?” Beca asks 

“Not at the moment.” Chloe answers

“Cool cool” 

Chloe POV 

Chloe starts to wonder if she should ask Beca about what she saw or more like felt this morning. She knows that she said she would wait for Beca to tell her. I mean jeez it’s only been like 3 days since she’s met this girl. But why not just go head and get it out. 

“Um Beca, I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Sure Red, what is it?” Beca says but Chloe can see she is nervous.

“I understand if you don’t want to answer but, this morning-” Chloe is cut off by Beca 

“I am so so so sorry, I was hoping you didn’t notice. I just normally don’t tell people about my condition so soon.” Beca spits out so quickly. 

“Beca slow down. I am not gonna judge you, and I was gonna wait for you to tell me but I just didn’t want you to feel like I wasn’t being honest with you. But exactly what is your condition?”

“Um I am intersex.” Beca says quietly 

“Oh ok, I think I have learned about that.”

“Yea it’s something everyone learns about.”

“Oh we are here Becs, let's eat we can talk later if you want.”

“Ok lets go I am hungry.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe and Beca both ordered their food; Beca got 3 chocolate pancakes and Chloe got a strawberry waffle. They were eating in silence, until Chloe decided to break the silence.

“Hey Becs, did you move here because of your condition? Like did something happen.”

“Not really, my dad just wanted to get a fresh start since he and my mom divorced. It was kinda nice to get away from people who made fun of me for a couple years. But as soon as I started high school it wasn’t really an issue anymore. If anything I made a couple friends if you know what I mean.” Beca said and then you see her face cringe “That was awful I shouldn't have said that, sorry” 

“It’s fine Beca, I just wanted to know.” Chloe said

“You are still cool with us being friends right?” Beca asks 

“Yes of course Beca, it doesn’t change anything.” Chloe says reaching out to hold Becas hand.

“Thanks Red, it means a lot.”

“Yea I am just glad I met you Becs.”


	16. You deserve This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe get in a tickling fight. This is mostly just a filler chapter to lead up to the next one. ENJOY!

Becas POV

Beca was so glad when Chloe said that her condition didn’t change the way she thought of her. And she was glad she could trust Chloe. 

 

***********************************************************************

A Couple Weeks Pass of Chloe and Beca getting to know each other. 

Beca POV 

sunday

When Beca wakes up she notices her arm is numb, so she looks over and sees Chloe sleeping on her side facing away of her. Chloe has been spending lots of time at Becas house. Beca would say Chloe is definitely her best friend. Though she really loved being Chloe’s best friends she wishes she could be something more. But from what she can tell Chloe is straight, she sometimes thinks Chloe is flirting with her but she just chalks that up to Chloe just being Chloe.  
Beca soon realizes Chloe is starting to stir awake, 

“Hey Red, want anything for breakfast?” Beca asks Chloe quietly 

Chloe just barleys mumbles out “umph..sure, pancakes.”

And with that Beca got up and went downstairs to start cooking their breakfast. 

Chloe POV

When Chloe woke up, like really woke up. She got up and decided to slip on some pajama pants instead of wearing her super short shorts she was sleeping in, since Becas dad is her teacher. So she heads downstairs after, and when she gets downstairs she can smell something super good. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she walks towards the kitchen she sees Beca over the stove making pancakes. Beca is wearing a black band t-shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers. Chloe thought Beca looked super cute while she was working hard, at like whatever. 

“Hey Becs, what you making?” Chloe says while sliding onto a stool. 

“You said you wanted pancakes, so I thought I would surprise you.” Beca turns to tell Chloe

“Aww thanks Beca, but for what.”

“Do I need a reason to surprise you?” 

“No, but you definitely surprised me. And thank you by the way Becs.”

“No problem Red. Now let's eat! I am starving.” Beca says while putting a plate stacked high with pancakes on the counter in front of Chloe. 

They both eat till they can’t eat anymore with small talk in between their bites. When they were done they decided to go and get ready for the day. So they go up and Beca starts to get changed and Chloe goes into Becas bathroom to get changed. Chloe gets changed into a pair of plain black leggings a white crop top with a black adidas jacket over it. She leaves the bathroom right as Beca was putting her shirt on. Chloe could see Becas toned abs, Chloe blushed immediately. 

“You are staring Red.” Becas voice makes Chloe jump, she was lost in her thoughts thinking about Beca. It has been a couple of weeks since her and the short badass became friends. And Chloe just has not been able to stop thinking about her. Chloe has already accepted that she likes Beca but she was not ready to really tell any of her friends or parents. But nonetheless she has decided to pursue the brunette. 

“Maybe I was, what are you gonna do about it.” Chloe teases walking towards Beca who is now sitting on the edge of her bed watching Chloe. 

“Wouldn't you like to know Red.” Beca says grinning ear to ear. 

If Chloe was being honest she didn’t even know what her plan was once she reached Beca. But until then she's just gonna enjoy feeling Becas eyes on her.   
Chloe quickly reached Beca and stops right in front of her. That's when Chloe figures out what to do. She leans down to Becas ear and whispers

“What are you gonna do about it Becs.” Chloe could have sworn she head Becas breath hitch but before anything else could happen Mr.Mitchell knocks on the door. Chloe quickly moves away from Beca and Beca catches her breath. 

“Come in dad.” Beca say’s disappointed

With that Becas dad walks in. 

“Hey girls, I wanted to let you know I will be gone for most the day; so Beca I left money on the counter for dinner. Alright see ya girls.” And with that Mr.Mitchell was out of the room.   
Beca stands up and moves towards Chloe until they are face to face. Chloe could feel Beca’s breath on her lips. Beca leaned over and whispered in Chloe's ear,

“You deserve this” Chloe leans back and looks at Beca with a confused look. Until Chloe feels it. 

Beca was tickling Chloe. Chloe couldn't help but let out a yelp. Chloe quickly pushes Beca back and started trying to get back at Beca but Beca is already tickling Chloe in the stomach. After a minute or so Chloe is able to push Beca onto the bed. Beca lets out a little squeak as she hits the mattress. Chloe straddles Becas waist and starts tickling Beca finally breaking free from Becas attack. After a couple of minutes of Chloe’s brutal attack on Beca they both start to get tired and out of breath. 

Chloe is catching her breath when she feels something poking her. She just assumes its Beca’s phone until she see’s Beca’s phone on the side table. That's when she realizes what it is. Should she tell Beca? Or take advantage of their current position? 

Chloe finally makes up her mind and decides to just go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the cliff hanger. I might try to get the next chapter out in the next few days so you won't have to suffer to long. Comment any suggestions.


	17. Out of Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um just smut. sorry if it sucks never written smut before hope its all fine.

Beca POV 

Beca is out of breath. Chloe is still straddling her and she would be lying if she said she has never imagined her and Chloe being in this position. Over the past couple of weeks her Chloe have really gotten close which has made Beca’s crush on Chloe much bigger. 

Beca was in the middle of her thoughts when Chloe grinds down on Beca. And Beca realizes that she has an erection.

“Aaa Chloe. What are you doing?” Beca says trying to stay focused as Chloe is continuing to roll her hips on Beca’s bulge. Chloe leans downs to Beca and asks

“Do you want me to stop Becs?” Chloe asks so innocently 

“God no Chloe. Fuckkk” Beca practically moaned out

“Good” Chloe says right before placing her lips on Beca’s. Beca kisses back instantly, placing her hands on Chloe’s hips. Chloe’s hands tangled in Becas hair. Both moaning into each others touch. Beca slips her hands under Chloe crop top and starts to massage Chloe’s breasts. Chloe throws her head back immediately to let out a moan. Beca takes this chance to sit up and kissing down Chloe’s neck, feeling Chloe’s hands pulling beca closer. Beca groans as Chloe grinds down on her now very prominent bulge. They stay in that position for a while until both of them kinda snap from both their much needed release. Beca quickly pulls Chloe's small top over her head. Chloe takes of her bra. Beca pulls back and pulls her t shirt over her head and mindlessly throws it on her floor. 

“Becs, I need you.” chloe pants out. And with that Beca flipped them so she was on top. Chloe let out a squeak in surprise. Beca starts to pull down Chloe’s leggings. Chloe lifts her hips to help Beca slid them down. When Beca finally get Chloe's leggings off, she starts to unbuckle her belt when she feels hands over hers. She looks up to see Chloe left in only her panties staring at her buckle. 

“No let me.” Chloe says swatting Becas hands away to unbuckle Becas belt for her. Beca practically moans at the sight. Chloe undo’s Belt and starts to also unbutton her jeans. Once Beca’s pants are unbuttoned Beca quickly hops up and shimmies out of her jeans, and gets back on the bed. Chloe straddles Beca and they get back into their messy make out, grinding searching for their release. But both thinking whether or not they should take it to the next level. Well at least Beca was until Chloe pants out 

“Becs, please…. I want you inside of me.” Chloe says, Beca can feel Chloe's wetness through her underwear. Beca puts her hands on Chloe’s hips to still her to her dismay, but so she could slid Chloe's lacy underwear down Chloe’s long legs. And then slides off her own boxers finally releasing her hard length. Beca gets back on the bed and in between Chloe’s legs. Beca lines up her length and gently eases inside of Chloe. Beca moans out in pleasure and Chloe gasps at the new pleasure. Chloe starts to claw at Beca’s back as Beca starts to thrust into her faster. 

“God Becs, your so big, I am so close” Chloe panted out. Chloe starting to bite down on Beca’s shoulder to try to muffle her moans. 

“Chlo your so tight. Ughh im close too.”

After a couple more thrusts Beca felt Chloe tighten around her length, 

“Oh my god im coming Becs!” Chloe practically screamed out. 

After Chloe came and tightened around Beca soon came after her. 

“God me too Red”

After they both came, Beca pulled out of Chloe and layed down next to Chloe. Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca’s stomach and put her head on her chest. They both soon fell asleep tangled in each others arms.


	18. Um, no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is kinda short but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

Chloe POV

When Chloe wakes up from her little nap she finds herself wrapped around Beca. All of the amazing memories from the last couple hours comebacks to her and she is just so happy. She didn’t tell Beca but she was a virgin. Like she has done the small stuff for her previous boyfriends, but she never really went all the way. But her and Beca just kinda went all for it. It really was amazing though.

But then it hits her, they didn’t use protection. Beca probably just assumed she was on some type of birth control. But maybe maybe Beca’s “tool” doesn't like actually work. And like whats the chances right?

“Hey you alright?” Beca sleepily says. Shit Beca noticed I was panicking. Should she tell Beca? I mean she should right, so she doesn't have to deal with it alone. Yea, yea, yea she will. 

“Hey Becs, um, ah, did we use protection?” Chloe asks Beca breath shaky, 

Beca goes pale and her breath catches.

“Ah, um, no, aren’t you on birth control? I mean I just assumed. Shit, I am so stupid.” Beca sputters out in concern getting up from the bed and getting dressed

“No, no I am not, and we were both stupid.” Chloe says also getting up to get dressed

“Do you think that you could be? I mean like what’s the chances. Wait should we go get one of those like morning after pills for you?” Beca asks

“Probably not a high chance. Um question, what the probability of you getting me pregnant?”

“Well it’s not impossible, I have quite a high sperm count compared to most people with my condition. Almost competing with healthy men.”

“Well ok. Do you mind driving me to walgreens? I wanna get one of those morning after pills just in case.” Chloe asks Beca

“Yes of course.” beca says while looking for her keys. When Beca finds her keys she finds her phone and sees it’s 8:00 pm. Her dad will probably be back around 10. 

**************************************************************************

When Beca and Chloe get to the store they both start wandering the isles trying to find what they were looking for.   
The ride over was a little awkward to say the least. Chloe is worried that one stupid mistake might ruin her life. She doesn't know if Beca will stay with her if she is pregnant. What will her mom and dad think. 

“Hey I found it, i'm gonna go buy it why don’t you head back to the car.” Beca says interrupting Chloe's thoughts. Chloe agrees and goes to the car. 

Beca POV

Gosh what if she got Chloe pregnant. She knows it will affect Chloe more if it does happen. She doesn’t wanna be the cause of ruining Chloe's life. But Beca knows that no matter what she will always be with Chloe. 

When she gets up to the clerk she puts the box up on the counter for the clerk to scan it. When the clerk sees what they are scanning they give Beca a weird and sad look. Beca can tell they are judging her. She knew that if Chloe would have received that look it would really make Chloe feel bad about herself. When she finishes paying she heads back to the car and home with Chloe. 

But what Beca didn’t know was that Aubrey, Chloe’s best friend, was also at walgreens. And she saw everything.


	19. OMG I wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very very short POV from aubrey and this is setting up the next chapter

Aubrey POV

Aubrey was just at to Walgreens to get some more school supplies for her binders when she saw Chloe and Beca. They both looked a little off today. She was going to say hello when she saw Beca pick up some Morning After pills and Chloe left to go to the car. Aubrey decided to follow Beca to see if that's the only thing she gets. Maybe Beca’s pregnant? OMG what if Chloe is pregnant? Chloe did look more worried that Beca. She didn’t think Beca or Chloe was seeing anyone. 

When she saw Beca and Chloe leave the parking lot Aubrey took out her phone to text Stacie and Amy maybe they knew something. 

To: Amy and Stacie

Aubrey: Hey do you two know if the hobbit or Chloe is seeing anyone?

Amy: As far as I know Shortstack should be like a dingo in heat. And Red hasn’t even looked at a guy in weeks. 

Stacie: Yea Chloe didn’t even seem interested when I told her Chicago was interested in her. 

Stacie: Why?

Aubrey: Well I just saw Beca and Chloe buy a morning after pill. 

Amy: What?!?! Shawshank or Red might be knocked up? 

Stacie: OMG I wonder who the hunk is? God I hope its a hunk. 

Aubrey: I mean that’s what it looked like. But don’t bring it up yet, lets see what happens. I am gonna text Chloe to see if she wants to come over. 

 

To: Chloe

Aubrey: Hey Chlo wanna hang out after school tomorrow?

2 hours later

Chloe: Sorry Bre I would love to but me and Beca have plans. 

Aubrey: Why don’t you invite Beca if it's nothing important?  
30 minutes later

Chloe: Sorry Me and Beca have already said we would have dinner with my parents. Maybe later what about Thursday?

Aubrey: Sure sounds good. See you tomorrow!


	20. You'd really do that for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and beca have to deal with the fact Chloe might be pregnant

Chloe POV 

“Hey Becaaaa, Aubrey has invited over I told her we could in a couple days.”

“Ok, hopefully by then we will find out this was just a big scare and we are just being paranoid,” Beca pauses “But I want you to know that even if it does turn out you are pregnant, I will be here for you no matter what you decide.” Beca tells Chloe 

Chloe sits down next to Beca and pulls Becas hands into her own and says,

“Thank you, I can’t tell you how much that means. It is just very scary right now. Not being able to tell if I have totally fucked up my life.” Chloe says with a tears starting to form in her eye. “I am just so scared” Chloe whimpers out now crying and pulls Beca closer to her and is crying into Beca’s hoodie.

Beca sat there with Chloe for an hour until they both fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------

11 at night Mr. Mitchell's POV

He just got home from work and sees his daughter's room light turned off. When he walks inside he can her someone crying. He quietly creeps up the stairs and sees Beca and Chloe snuggling together. It would be cute sight but he can see Chloe crying. He wonders if he should go in and see what it up but decides not to. He closes the door that had been left open and walks to his room. What could have happened that could make Chloe cry. One of his happiest student. Does it involve Beca? He is Going to have to talk to his daughter about this the next morning. He falls asleep worrying about the two girls sleeping in the other room. 

\---------------------------------------------

Next morning Becas POV

She wakes up to Chloe pretty much on top of her. She thought about the wonderful night they had. But then she remembers that Chloe might be pregnant. And then she notices her neck is still a little damp from when Chloe was crying. They must have both fallen asleep. She looks at the time and sees its 5 am. Shit it's almost time for school. Should I wake her up? Should we even go to school? Yea or else people might get suspicious. 

“hey Chloe wake up” Beca says softly in chloe's ear. Chloe doesn't wake up so she rubs her thumb across Chloes cheek to hopefully wake her up. And with that Chloe starts to wake. 

“hey chlo we fell asleep. It's almost time for school. Do you want to go home and get your stuff to change into? If you want to sleep some more you can borrow some of my clothes” beca says 

Chloe just kinda nods and beca can tell she is asleep again. Beca falls asleep again too till 6:30 when her alarm goes off. 

Both Chloe and herself wake up. They both get dress and ready without really talking. Beca hands Chloe a gray flannel and a pair of leggings that she hopes will fit Chloe. Beca puts on a Dead Kennedys t shirt and some black skinny jeans on with pair of black converse. 

They again spend the ride to school in silence. Beca doesn't know why Chloe isn't talking. She assumes it's because of the whole pregnancy scare but she isn't sure. Maybe this is just morning Chloe. But that wouldn't make sense since she has been with Chloe during the morning. Beca decides to try to start a conversation 

“um so what is going on during school today? Anything you looking forward to?” beca says looking away from the road a second to try to read Chloe 

“not really but I'm excited to see my friends. But I am also really scared.” that's when beca sees chloe break. She starts to tear up. Beca decides to pull into a chick fil a and park. She didn't think Chloe would want to be crying in the school parking lot. 

Beca unbuckles her seat belt and leans over to bring Chloe into her side. Chloe is crying again.   
“sshh it's OK. We're going to be fine. You're probably not even pregnant. And like I said if you are, I'm with 100%. If you want to keep it, give it up for adoption or have an abortion I'm with you.” beca pauses and says quietly “and if you want to get married I'll marry you” beca says with everything she has. She hates to see Chloe cry. 

The thing was beca would probably marry Chloe right then if she wanted to. Without Chloe even being pregnant. She wanted to be with her already no matter what. 

She sees Chloe looking at her and is worried maybe she shouldn't have said that. Maybe that was to much. God stupid Mitchell way to go! 

“You'd really do that for me? I mean you'd marry me?” Chloe asks 

Without hesitation beca says 

“I'd do anything for you chlo.”


	21. Do you mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca's first day back at school after the incident.

No Ones POV

After their conversation in the car they drove to school 15 minutes before the bell rings. Which is a little later than normal. Which caught the attention of the 3 friends who are very curious about Chloe and Beca since Aubrey saw Beca buy a morning after pill. 

Beca and Chloe each go their separate ways to their first period. 

When Chloe gets to her homeroom Stacie and Aubrey call her over to seats that they have saved for her. 

“Hey Chloe what were you up to this weekend?” Aubrey says trying to see if her friends might just tell her. 

“Oh nothing, just hung out with Beca all weekend.” Chloe tells them both setting all her stuff down. 

“All weekend? You and Beca do anything interesting?” Stacie asks Chloe curiously 

“Not really we just watched movies all day and slept a lot.” Chloe says deciding to keep her new found sexual experience to herself. 

“But doesn’t Beca hate movies?” Stacie asks Chloe suspiciously 

“Yea she says that but we didn't watch movies they just ran in the background. We talked and we sat. But she mainly was making her mixes.” Chloe tells them 

While Chloe was talking Aubrey noticed the way she was talking about Beca. Maybe Chloe liked Beca. But she has never said anything about being interested in girls. Maybe she could text Chloe’s sister Charlotte and see if she knows. Would that be kinda weird? No it's just a question. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize how close the two of you have gotten.” Aubrey tells Chloe questionably 

“Well yeah, we are neighbors it’s just so easy and convenient to see each other.” Chloe says trying to justify their closeness for some reason. 

“Alright class time to start. Today we are going to be starting a group project. You will be working in groups of 3. And you will be able to pick your own group. But, before you pick I will tell you what the project is about.”

The 3 girls all looked to each other and quietly planned at which house they would use. They all agreed Chloe’s house would be better. Pretty much they have to do a project Romeo and Juliet. And explain the theme of the story. Whatever theme they want they just have to prove it. They all agree to meet after school at Chloe’s house. Stacie and Aubrey though just wanted to be able to hang out with Chloe more to see what's going on. 

************************************************************

Beca POV 

It was finally lunch and she would be able to see Chloe. She had been thinking about her the whole day. Thinking about if what she had said was to much. So when she goes to lunch and sees Chloe and her friends she heads over and takes a seat next to Chloe. She was not hungry probably from everything going on recently. But she notices that Chloe has already eaten her lunch. 

So she leans over to Chloe and whispers,

“Hey Chlo you still hungry? I can give you my lunch.” But before she can get a response from Chloe Aubrey interrupts. 

“Hey Hobbit shouldn’t you eat something?” Aubrey say looking at her a little funny

“No I’m not that hungry actually. Why do you care so much Posen?” Beca says back questionably. Did Chloe say something. No that wouldn’t make sense, because then why would she think Beca would be hungry. 

“Just thought you might be hungry.” Posen said a little taken back. Beca sure didn’t seem that weird, if anything she was being a little clingy with Chloe. And Chloe is the one who ate everything. 

Chloe turns back to Beca “Yeah i am a little hungry do you mind?” 

“Of course not, i’ll be right back.” Beca said as she got up to go get some lunch.

“Where you going shawshank?” Amy says after seeing her and Chloe’s quiet little chat. 

“Just going to get some food for Chloe. I’ll be back” Beca said and went to the lunch line.   
Why was Chloe so hungry? Does it even work that fast? Could she already be showing signs? No maybe she is just hungry because they didn’t have time for breakfast.

Beca shortly returned to Chloe and gave Chloe her lunch. After lunch she spent the rest of the day thinking of Chloe. When she gets home she is going to go over to Chloe’s to see how she is feeling.


	22. One Second!

Chloe POV

After school Beca and herself drove back to their homes. While in the car they had small talk but nothing much more. They both are very on edge around each other. But Chloe can tell that Beca wants to say something. When Beca pulled into her driveway they stay there for a few moments. Just sitting in a comfortable silence. 

“How are you?” Beca just kinda says without looking at Chloe. Chloe can tell that that isn’t really what she means.   
Chloe looks away and says 

“I’m fine, I am just, I am just scared honestly.” Chloe says tears starting to fill her eyes. 

“Chloe come here” Beca says pulling chloe into her across the car “I’ll be here for you no matter what, remember? Wanna hang out right now? We can just talk or if you want just sit.”

“That sounds great Becs, but we have to go to my house my parents want me home since i was gone all weekend.” Chloe tells Beca as she starts to get out of the car. Beca and herself go into Chloe’s house and are greeted by Chloe’s mom. 

“Hey girls, you hanging out today?” 

“Yea just for a little not too late don’t worry I know it is a school night.” 

“Ok nice seeing you again Beca.” 

They both go upstairs and Chloe puts her backpack on the floor next to her desk and Beca puts hers next to hers. Chloe crawls into bed and pats next to her to invite Beca to get next to her. 

**********************

Aubrey POV

Aubrey and Stacie were on their way over to Chloe's to work on their project. Aubrey had never thought that Chloe could be into girls. She knew she was very affectionate but when she saw the way Beca and Chloe interested just kinda flicked a switch in Aubrey's head. But before she and Stacie left school she sent Charlotte a message. 

To: Charlotte

Hey it’s Aubrey, Chloe’s friend. I was just wondering if you knew if Chloe was interested in girls? Also if she was seeing any guy, because I saw her friend Beca who I think you met buying a morning after pill. Sorry if this is kinda weird just wondering. 

But now she was in the car with Stacie. So she thought that maybe she would bring it up and see what she thought. 

“Stacie, do you think Chloe might be interested in girls?”

“I don’t know maybe, she and Beca seemed pretty close. But that wouldn’t really make sense since you saw Beca buy a morning after pill for either herself or Chloe?”

“Yeah that's what I was thinking, but it either one or the other.”

“I guess we’ll just see when we see Chloe, we will be having to see her after school for like the next month.”

“Yea, Oh look Stacie we are already here.”

The two girls get out of the car and bring their backpacks too. When they knock on the door they are met with Mrs. Beale. 

“Hello girls, I didn’t know you were coming over too? Chloe and Beca are upstairs right now.” 

“OK thank you Mrs. Beale” Aubrey says and the two girls walk past the women and go upstairs. 

“Um Beca is here too?” Stacie asks

“Yeah I guess Chloe invited her over.” 

Aubrey was a little ahead of Stacie and when she reached the top of the stairs she automatically open the door. She automatically turns to Stacie to silence her and points into the room. 

When they both looked into the room they saw the two girls making out, a shirtless Chloe was straddling Beca. Becas hands grabbing on Chloe’s hips. The two were really getting into it and it was getting very heated. 

Aubrey and Stacie backed up and quietly shut the door.

“Wow. Well if they are together why did Beca buy a morning after pill?” Stacie whispers 

“I don’t know, now I am just confused. But should we just knock though.” Aubrey asks 

“Yeah I’ll knock.” Stacie knocked very loudly and waited for a response. 

“One second!” They heard Chloe yell out and they heard some shuffling. 

“Okay you can come in” 

And when Aubrey and Stacie they saw Beca and Chloe saying goodbye and Beca quickly walked past them. 

“Why was Beca here?” Stacie asked 

“Oh she was just dropping something off that I left at her house over the weekend.”

After some awkward silence they got to work. Aubrey and Stacie very satisfied and confused in what they have found out. While they were working Chloe got a text. Her face went pale and her mood changes drastically. She was also looking at both girls a little different. Before everyone left they decided to make the theme: Lust is more powerful than love. 

 

Chloe’s POV

They all said goodbye and Stacie and Aubrey left together. Chloe was about to go upstairs when her mom called out

“Beca rushed out of here pretty fast. Did something happen?” Her mom asked curiously 

“Oh um no, just forgot Stacie and Aubrey was coming over was all.” Chloe said blushing a little at the thought of a hot and bothered Beca rushing out of her house. 

“Oh you haven’t really been having anyone over recently accept for Beca, something going on?”

“Oh nothing just been busy.” Chloe said before going upstairs. She had to reply to the text she got while Stacie and Aubrey were over. 

It was from her sister, Charlotte.


	23. We are ready to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot goes down

Chloes POV

From Charlotte: Aubrey sent me text wondering if you or Beca was seeing anyone or if you were gay. And what i am worried about if that she said that she saw Beca buying a morning after pill. And I know Beca would not be the one taking it. Did you and Beca have unprotected sex?

30 minutes later 

To Charlotte: OMG, that’s why she kept asking Beca if she was hungry!?!?!

From Charlotte: Did you have unprotected sex with Beca?

Chloe didn’t want to respond, if she told her the truth than she will know that there is a possibility that Chloe is pregnant. And at this point she can’t lie to her. She can really only talk to Beca right now about it, it would be nice to be able to talk to her sister about it. 

To Charlotte: I did Charlotte and I am so scared. Beca has been so comforting through it all, for christ sake she said she would marry me if i wanted to. I just don’t know what to do.

From Charlotte: Well fuck Chlo. Why were you both so stupid? Neither of you are ready to have a baby. Do you think you are going to have an abortion or are you going to keep it?

To Charlotte: IDK we just weren’t thinking. I mean Beca is only 16!! And i am only 17 almost 18. But I might not even be pregnant? I am probably going to take a test this weekend. But it would be like keeping a secret from mom and dad, they would be so disappointed.

From Charlotte: Good take a test and if Beca is telling the truth she will support you no matter what. She will help you. And for mom and dad they would rather you be able to live your life without a burdon like a child. 

To Charlotte: I know Beca will she has been so amazing over the last couple days. But I have to go. Talk later Charlotte. 

****************************************************************

No Ones POV  
One week later 

Chloe has found out she is pregnant. She has told Beca and Beca has told her that she will be there for her no matter what again. Chloe has chosen to get an abortion. She and Beca are now on the way to the local abortion clinic. Beca was driving and Chloe was in the passenger seat. Their hands were linked over the console. 

When they arrived they saw a couple protesters on the sidewalk. Which Beca could tell made Chloe more nervous. Beca put her arm around Chloe’s waist and brought her closer to her. When they got in Beca went up to the nurse and told them Chloe's name. 

“She said they’ll call you back in like 10 minutes.” Beca says while sitting down next to Chloe

Chloe looked at her and said “You’re not coming with me?”

“I am not allowed to Chlo, I asked. But i’ll be here waiting for you.” Beca said and interlocking their hands. 

“Okay. You don’t think anyone will know we are here do you? Or that anyone knows I am pregnant, besides Aubrey and Stacie. They don't even know it’s for real though luckily.” Chloe sputters out. 

“I don’t think so. I doubt anyone even noticed, you aren’t even showing, and you still looking smoking.” Beca says before kissing the side of Chloe’s head. 

“Always one with the compliments Becs.” Chloe said grinning “But I don’t need to get knocked up again so soon.” 

“Well I will always be safe no matter what now Chloe. I think we both will so I don’t think that we will have to worry about not being safe anymore.” Beca says 

“Chloe B? We are ready to see you.” A nurse calls out 

“Good luck Chloe I’ll be right here when you come back.” Beca says to Chloe 

“Thanks Beca you have been so supportive.” Chloe said and walked away with the nurse. 

***************************************************  
2 weeks later 

Beca and Chloe were making out in Chloes in bed. It was friday afternoon and they were now going into February break. Things were getting pretty heated, Chloe was down to just her underwear and Beca had only left in her boxers. Chloe was no on top of Beca grinding down onto her hard on, making both of them moan. 

“Chloe you alright in there?” Chloe’s dad says on the other side of the door.

They both broke apart and rushed to get their clothes on. Beca threw her shirt on but could not find her pants. Chloe was able to get her bra on but no her shirt. When they heard the door knob start to turn Beca jumped under the sheets to cover her boxers and her boner. Chloe was still in the middle trying to find some pants to put on when the door opened and her dad walked in. When he looked up and saw his daughter half naked and her friend red in the face and in his daughter’s bed, he was shocked to say the least. 

“I am so sorry girls.” He sputters out extremely fast and closes the door. But he does say from the other side of the door,

“Please get dressed and come downstairs I think we need to have a conversation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of you guys were wondering why everything went really quick and I kinda put a end to the pregnancy thing, its because I realized that if this fic wasn't going to be like hundreds of chapters long and I actually wanted it to have an ending that plot was going to last forever. Maybe the next chapter will be an epilogue or maybe in the next couple. This fic is coming to an end so feel free to give me suggestions for else you might want. But I will do many epilogues so it is kinda continuing.


	24. OK Lets go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca have a chat with the Beales.

Beca and Chloe were petrified to say the least. Chloe just had her father pretty much walk in on her and her girlfriend. 

“Hey Beca, you want to keep your um condition a secret or no?” Chloe asked not sure how Beca wanted to play it. 

“Well do you think one might allow us to have more alone time than the other?” Beca asked while pulling up her jeans. Her hard on was still a little noticeable. 

“You know what, if I go down with a semi we might not have a choice.” Beca said almost trying to make a joke and a little frustrated.

“A lot could go down in this conversation Beca.”

“Well if you are talking about the um pregnancy, I think that is up to you whether you think we should tell them. And I am fine hiding or being honest with my condition. But if we talk about the pregnancy I think my condition is a key part in that.” Beca says waiting for Chloe to pull on her shirt. 

“OK well let's see how this goes and I will make the final call.” Chloe says pulling Beca up from her bed. “It’s time to face the parents.”

“Ok, lets go.” 

The two walk down the stair and see Chloe’s mom and dad talking quietly to each other. When they heard the two walk down the stairs they stopped talking. 

“Girls, please come here and sit.” Chloe’s mom asks them 

The two sit down across from Chloe’s parents at the dining table. When they sit down Chloe links their hands under the table. 

“Your father has let me know about the incident he um walked in on, and I think we might have to um make some rules.” Chloe’s mom tells the girls

“Okay” Chloe and Beca say at the same time 

“When you and Beca are in your room alone we would like your door to be open. And please please please, don’t get to handsy while we are home. And if you just must have um sex please be safe. I know you guys can’t get pregnant but you still have to be safe.” Mr. Beale says

Beca and Chloe look at each other after the last part. And Beca waits to see what Chloe will say next.  
“Actually, I, we should probably tell you guys something.” Chloe pauses and looks to Beca for help. 

“Um I actually have a condition. Which you might have heard of, I am intersex. Which means I actually have a penis.” Beca kinda stutters out. Beca isn’t actually sure how much Chloe wants her to say. So she looks to Chloe to see. Chloe nods, and says 

“Um we um…” Chloe says and bows her head “We are safe don’t worry”

“Um ok that’s good. You girls can go now. Door stays open.” Chloe’s dad says 

The two girls practically sprint up the stairs. When they reach Chloe’s room Beca stops and watches Chloe sit on her bed. 

“You ok Chloe?” 

“Yea Becs it just a lot. I don’t like lying to them but I don’t think telling them the truth will do any good either.” Chloe says leaning into Beca. Beca slips her around Chloes and just holds her. They sit there for a little and when Chloe fell asleep on Beca’s shoulder Beca laid them down gently and they both fell asleep on top of Chloe's bed. Becas arms protectively wrapped around Chloe. 

Chloe’s parents walk upstairs going to get ready for bed when they see the light still on in their daughters room. They look in and see the two girls sleeping together, Mrs. Beale looks at her husband and he smiles and nods and with that Mrs. Beale turns off the light and closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day!!!! Hope you enjoy .


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it please leave suggestions for new fanfic in the comments.

Epilogue 2 Years Later  
Beca’s graduation 

Beca and Chloe have been together for 2 years now. Chloe was off at Barden but lived close enough where she and Beca could see each other on the weekends. But Beca also had some classes at Barden, where they could hang out too. But now Beca was finally graduating from high school. Her Dad and the step mom were there and so was Chloe, who was now almost 20. Chloe had found her passion in a capella at Barden, Aubrey and stacie also were apart of the group. Beca didn’t even want to attend her graduation and just spend her time with Chloe, but Chloe was able to persuade Beca to attend it. 

They were all now at dinner. Beca’s dad wanted to celebrate Beca graduating at least a little. Beca was sitting next to Chloe in the both, and they were across from Mr. Mitchell and the Step Monster. 

“So Beca how are going to spend your summer before you start your first year at Barden?” Becas dad asks 

“Hopefully going to spend it with Chloe.” Beca told the two

“I think I can make that happen.” Chloe replied and secretly placed her hand on Beca’s thigh, causing Beca to pause for a second.

“Well besides that, I thought you know would want to start scoping out places in LA.” Sheila said

“Luckily Atlanta has turned into such a popular place for the music industry I can stay here and get the same opportunities and not have to pay the same LA price.” Beca said but paused a little when she felt Chloe’s hand travel higher on her thigh. Beca looked at chloe questionably to see what she was planning. 

The two have been very sexually active even after the pregnancy. They both are very aware that they need to be safe and they have not had another incident since. Beca always wears a condom even though Chloe is on birth control. They still have not told either of their parents about the abortion, they both know that if they are together as long as they think they will be they will eventually tell them. And Charlotte is the only other person who knew: Aubrey, Stacie, and amy, never did figure anything out except for their relationship. Which Aubrey did very much scold Chloe on not locking the door. 

“That’s good, so Chloe how was your year at Barden?” Mr. Mitchell asked her 

“Oh it was great, being able to see Beca there was nice too. I still have to try to convince her to join the Bellas.” Chloe says teasing Beca but she also squeezed Becas thigh. 

“I’ll think about it but i just seems kinda lame babe.”

“Beca don’t be mean to your girlfriend.” Sheila tells her 

The waiter comes and places the bill in front of them and Beca’s dad pays for all of them. They all head out of the restaurant and say their goodbyes. Chloe and Beca go to Becas car to head home. And Sheila and Warren are going to go to shopping. When Beca and Chloe get in the car and head home. 

***********************************************

2 more years later 

Chloe is now 22 and Beca is 20. Beca did end up joining the Bellas and led them to win the competitions. Beca and Chloe have gotten even closer since Beca started at Barden. They now share a room at the Bellas house. 

Beca just woke up and turns to see the redhead she has been sleeping next to for the last 2 years, and has been with for 4. She see’s Chloe start to stir awake. 

“Good morning Chlo” Beca says before kissing Chloe’s cheek and getting up to get ready. 

“Why are getting up so early? You never get up so early.” Chloe says not fully up yet.

“Chloe baby it’s not early we slept in. It’s 12:30 and I need to get to the station.” Beca tells her while putting on her shoes.

“Oh my god, Aubrey is going to kill me!” Chloe rushes out while jumping out of bed and slipping a pair of leggings on.

“Why will General Posen kill you?” Beca say grabbing her phone getting ready to leave

“I made plans with Aubrey to help her figure out what to wear before her date with Stacie.” Chloe says while texting Aubrey an explanation to why she will be late. 

“Oh I always knew they were going to get together. But I gotta get going see you later babe.” Beca says before walking over to Chloe and giving her a peck on the lips before leaving. 

*Chloe and Aubrey at the Barden Cafe

Chloe rushes in and spots Aubrey sitting at a table sipping her coffee and scrolling through her phone. Chloe sits across from Aubrey and says 

“Oh I am so sorry Bree me and Beca slept in since I forgot to set an alarm to see you.” Chloe rushes out. 

“It’s fine Chlo it’s just I am freaking out right now. What if I ruin everything, or what if this is just a mistake Chlo, I have never been with another girl before.” Aubrey tells Chloe 

“Oh you’ll be fine, nothing to worry about. Even Beca said so herself.” Chloe tells her best friend trying to make her feel better. 

“How did the Hobbit know me and Stacie are going out tonight?”

“I might have let it slip this morning. Sorry, but she said and I quote “I always knew they would get together” everybody can see your guys connection Bree.” 

“Fine, but I still really need to figure out what I am wear, come on we need to get to the mall.” Aubrey said while standing up and bringing Chloe out with her. 

When they finally got the mall Chloe and Aubrey went in at least 6 different stores. When they were finally finished Aubrey had picked out a nice strapless light blue dress that stop midway down her thigh. A little short to Aubrey but Chloe was able to convince her she looked absolutely amazing. 

They were on their way out when they passed a jewelry store. Aubrey noticed Chloe looking at it a little longer than any person should normally and decided to ask, 

“Chloe why are you staring at the Jewelry store something you want?” 

Chloe’s headshot to look at Aubrey “Oh nothing I don’t know why I was staring actually.” Chloe told Aubrey. But Aubrey looked a little more at the store and saw in the window engagement rings and a photo of women getting proposed to. 

“Huh? So it had nothing to do with the engagement rings? You want the Hobbit to propose to you?” Aubrey asked

“Oh I don’t know, I mean we have been together for four years but we are still young.” Chloe said and thought back to when Beca said she would marry her if she so wanted when Chloe was pregnant shortly. Chloe decides she could probably tell Aubrey about it since they were both older now. 

“You know, Beca once told me should would marry me if I wanted. When we were back in highschool.” Chloe said seeing if Aubrey would ask the right question for her to give her that major detail. Leaving it up to fate, 

“When? I knew you were serious but not that serious in high school.” Aubrey said back a little shocked of the news. Aubrey still hasn’t found out about Beca’s “condition” yet. But Beca told Chloe that she was ok with her giving out that detail if she wanted to tell the whole pregnancy story. 

“Well we weren’t ever actually marriage serious in high school, this was actually kinda before we were officially together.” Chloe said but was shortly interrupted by Aubrey. 

“Chloe that does not make sense. Why would she marry you if you guys were not even dating.” They just arrived to their car, and the both of them got in. 

“I am getting to that Bree, well you know when you saw Beca buying a morning after pill?”

“Yea I still don’t get it. Wait, how did you know I never told you?”

“You texted my sister, she told me. But she wasn’t buying it for herself. It was for me.”

“So she was going to marry you because you thought you were pregnant? Who was the guy?”

“Aubrey!” Chloe chuckles out “Let me finish. Beca does not tell many people this, but she has a condition. She is intersex which means she has a dick. And at the time I was a virgin so I wasn’t on anything. And the Friday you saw us was actually the night I lost it. It wasn’t 2 weeks later when I told you I did. And um I actually was pregnant. But that just the backstory, she was driving us to school that friday and I started to cry. It was really scary, so she pulled over and well comforted me. But before we left she told me this list of things she would do for me. And one of those things was marry me.”

“Oh my god! Chloe you were pregnant. Wait were? You had an abortion? Did she pressure you? God I am going to kill her!” 

“No no no calm down. She didn’t it was my choice. You totally missed the point. But when she said that. I knew she was the one I wanted to spend my life with.”

“Good because I was about to kill her. Wait do your parents know about it?”

“No, we were going to tell them but decided not to, eventually though.”

“Well as nice as this talk was Chloe we have to get back so I can get ready for my date. And can I tell Stacie because I know she hasn’t forgot about she just has not brought it up.”

“Sure, come on let's go.”

*Later that night Beca and Chloe had the house to themselves.

Everyone was out partying or in Aubrey and Stacie’s case a date. So Beca and Chloe wanted to take advantage of that. And to say they have stopped worrying so much about being safe is kinda true. Beca does not always wear a condom and Chloe has recently stopped taking birth control. They had a chat saying that if they were to get pregnant they would want to keep it. They were both actually ready to get take it to next the step. What Chloe didn’t know was that earlier that day Beca was not at the station she was actually in that jewelry shop Chloe was looking at and was picking out a ring for Chloe with Stacie. 

*Earlier that day with Beca (Sorry for the back and forth) 

“I can’t believe you are going to propose to Chloe.” Stacie says while looking at all the rings 

“I never said I was going to do it tonight, I just wanna have it so when I feel it’s right I can.” Beca tries to explain. 

“Why aren’t getting ready for your date with Aubrey anyways?” Beca asks

“Oh and miss helping my bestie pick out a ring for my other bestie no way.” Stacie says engulfing Beca in a big hug. 

“I can’t breathe Stace, your boobs are cutting off my air flow”

“Oh you know you love it, enjoy it while you can while you are still free.”

*Back to later that night 

Beca and Chloe were making out on the couch, and it started to get heated. Chloe could feel Beca’s bulge growing and when she pressed into Chloe right Beca could feel how wet Chloe was. They were both already down to their underwear when they decided to take it upstairs to their room. When they get up their room Chloe and Beca quickly remove themselves of their remaining clothes. Beca is suddenly getting straddled by Chloe. Beca moves her hands to Chloe’s sides and starts to rock Chloe causing them both to let out a moan, Chloe sits up a little and drops down on Beca’s length. Beca lets out a guttural moan as Chloe adjusts and starts to ride Beca. They both cum in a just a couple minutes. Beca inside of Chloe. 

*Two weeks later

“Hey Beca can you come here please?” Chloe asks from the bathroom

“Yea sure one second babe.” Beca says setting her laptop and headphones down on the bed. When she gets to the bathroom, she knocks and goes in when the hears a “Come in”. She sees Chloe on the floor holding something. 

“What’s up Chloe? Why are you on the floor? Did you fall?” Beca asks. But Beca does not get a response, Chloe just hands her what she was holding. When Beca realizes what it is she gets hit with a wave of emotion. She looks and see a positive on the pregnancy test. She starts to smile and looks down to Chloe.

“Are you going to keep it?” Beca asks deciding to sit down next to Chloe. 

“Yea, I think so. You ok with that.” Chloe asks nervous of Becas reaction but is quickly relieved when she feels Becas lips on her own, they pull apart and she can see Beca smiling.

“Chloe of course i’m fine with it. I am so excited your going to be an amazing mom.” Beca says and they just kinda of sit there looking at each other. 

“Oh wait here!” Beca says while getting up and sprinting to their room. When she returns she has a small little box. 

“Stand up Chloe.” Chloe stands up confused. But then she sees Beca get down on one knee and pull out the box. Chloe starts tearing. 

“Babe don’t cry yet please, I had something prepared.” Beca says smiling 

Beca takes Chloe’s hand and says, 

“Chloe Beale we have definitely been through a lot. And when I was 16 I meant what I said. I was 100% willing to marry, and if I was being honest I would have done it even if you didn’t pregnant. But now 4 years later it seems we are in the same spot, but this time kinda planed. And I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with you, I wasn’t planning on proposing in a bathroom but I think it’s fine we can smudge the detail if you want. But ok after all that rambling, Chloe Beale will you marry me?” Beca asks Chloe clearly very nervous. 

“Of course Beca! Yes, yes, yes ,yes.” Chloe screams out and pulling Beca up into a very passionate kiss. 

After a while they break apart. 

“Do you wanna keep it on the DL or do you wanna tell everyone?” Chloe asks Beca 

“Well I mean I think we should tell the Bellas definitely. Do you think we should tell our parents in person?” Beca says  
“Yea the Bellas of course. And christmas is coming up soon, wanna tell my parents then?” Chloe asks 

“Yea sounds good. I don’t really wanna make a big deal with my dad so i’ll just call him after we tell your parents.”

“If you want you can invite your dad and sheila too?”

“Yea no thanks.” 

“Ok just feel free to change your mind. I’ll text my mom so see when she wants us to go to her house.”

*Later that day

“Bella meeting in the living room in 5!” Chloe tells all the Bella from the hallway. 

Beca and Chloe sit down on the couch together and wait for all the Bellas to fill in.  
Most of everyone is there except Aubrey and Stacie. Who have been spending lots of time together since their first date. But when the two walk in they are hand in hand and sit together. Right when Chloe was about to say something Stacie screams.

“OMG OMG Mitchell did you propose?” Stacie asks but mostly screams out. Beca and Chloe were suddenly like attacked with questions and congratulations. After retelling the whole story the girls all disperse till only Stacie and Aubrey are the only ones left. 

“Stacie how did you guess it so quickly?” Chloe asks her

“Oh I went ring shopping with Beca like two weeks ago. And I saw the ring on your finger.” Stacie explains 

“Wait! You knew Beca was buying a ring for Chloe and you didn’t tell me?” Aubrey asks Stacie kinda offended

“Well we were a little busy that night, we went shopping before our date.”

“Wait at the mall?”

“Yeah, like 3 hours before.”

“Chloe they were in that jewelry store you were staring at. While you told me about the abortion thing.”

“That is so weird, wait Beca I thought you had to work that day?” Chloe asks Beca 

“I got Chris to cover my shift.”

“Holy shit! What abortion thing?” Stacie asks 

Beca turn to Chloe and asked

“You told her?” beca whispers Chloe turn and whispers back “yeah, but let's just have them explain it to each other.”

“Oh while when you were buying rings Chloe explained the whole morning after pill thing that happened in high school. Turns out it was actually for Chloe, because Beca um, hey Beca can you please explain it, it feels weird talking about it?”

“Oh um yeah sure. You see stacie im intersex, which means” But Beca was interrupted by stacie

“Beca you have a lil Beca?”

“Um yeah I guess that's a way to put it. Anyways Chlo got pregnant and well she decided to get an abortion so that's it.”

*Christmas Break/ 4 weeks later

Chloe has been stressing about how to tell her family she was pregnant and engaged without making it seem like they were only getting married because of the pregnancy. And also telling them about the abortion. It was a lot but luckily when she go she will have Beca and Charlotte. 

It was the night before and Beca and Chloe had already packed their car to they can just drive to Chloe’s house right away. Beca’s father and Sheila moved to Savannah so they won’t be next to her dad anymore. It had been a year since Beca had last seen the Beales and was kinda worried on how they would react to the fact she knocked up their daughter twice. And the first time being in high school!

“We’ll be fine Chlo, I promise. Your not a kid anymore you plus don’t they want to get married? And have kids? Plus they love me Red sometime i think you forget how charming i am.” Beca said grinning at the end. Chloe sat down beside her on the bed and snuggled into Beca side.

“Never, you were able to charm me into your bed a couple time. But now I am tired. I will just panic in the car. Good night Becs.”

“Night Chlo”

They were in the car now and Beca was driving while Chloe was picking one of Beca’s mixes to play. 

“Becs where did you put the snack?” Chloe asks since she is now 6 weeks pregnant she is starting to get kinda hungry. But mostly morning sickness has start and she is starting to show a little. 

“I actually put some in the in console” Beca says she reached between them and open it revealing a bunch of little snacks. 

“Thanks babe.”

*2 hours later

“Ok Chloe we are here” Chloe had fallen asleep after eating a couple goldfish.  
Chloe slowly stirred she was so happy to here her family and very excited to tell her parents the good news but also very nervous. Mostly about the abortion and doubts about their engagement.

“We can get our bags later let go in and say hi” Chloe say getting out of the car. 

“Whatever you say my Fiancée” Beca said putting her arm around Chloe while they walk to the door. Chloe knocks on the door and sees her father open the door. 

“Chloe! Beca! So nice to see you!” Her father says while hugging his daughter and Beca. 

“Come in, your mother and sister are in the kitchen.” The couple walks in and goes to the kitchen and sees the two sitting and drinking their coffee. 

“Chloe, Beca it’s been a while.” Charlotte says setting down her coffee and walking towards the two. Hugging chloe and Beca. One thing was for sure the Beales were huggers. 

“I have missed you so much Charlotte” Chloe says

When Chloe looks over her mom is staring at her. Just you know staring. Kinda strange. 

“is there something on my face mom? Why are you staring at me?” Chloe asked looking at beca to see if she knows what going on. But only getting a the same look back at her. 

Chloes mom reaches out and holds her hand up. Looking at the ring beca had gotten her. She looks between the couple and then at Charlotte seeing if she noticed it. 

“Is my little baby engaged?” her mom asks. But before being able to answer her she calls Chloe's dad in too. And when he arrives she points to the ring. 

“Chloe are you guys engaged?” He says starting to smile. 

Chloe bursts out with smiles and practically screams “Yes, we did.”

Both her parents and her Charlotte hugged them, Chloe’s mom also started to cry. Actually Beca was pretty sure the whole family was crying. 

After they all settled down, they all wanted details. So Chloe retold again how Beca proposed in the bathroom. 

“Not that it’s not an amazing story Chlo but Beca why did you propose in the bathroom and you didn’t tell us what you said?” Chloes dad asked. 

Beca looked to Chloe to see again for the go ahead, Chloe nods and reaches out to hold Beca’s hand.

“Um well I did have this whole thing planned probably a restaurant but um we found out something great, and it felt just felt right.” Beca stutters out 

“Are you guys pregnant again.” Charlotte tries to whisper to Chloe. But it wasn’t quiet enough and her mom hears them. 

“What do you mean pregnant again?” Chloe’s moms says questionably. Charlotte give the couple an apologetic look. Chloe looks to Beca and Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand. 

“Well I was going to tell you like a second ago but yea I am pregnant!” Chloe says deciding to try to ignore the “again” part. But her mom does not fall for it. 

“We are so excited for you but what about the again part? We you already pregnant?” 

“Um well I wanted to wait till later to tell you but back in high school, senior year um I got pregnant.”

Mr. and Mrs. Beale look at each other and have a whispered conversation. Then they turn back to the couple. 

“So I assume you had an abortion Chloe?” 

“Yea I did.”

“Ok, and was this one planned?”

“Kind of, we both decided to stop using protection and I stopped taking birth control and we would leave it up to like fate. We both agreed we were ready.”

“Ok, but neither of you have jobs.” Chloe’s dad speaks up

“Actually, I just got a job offer to be a junior producer at Residual Heat. Which should lead to me being a actual producer.” Beca announces to not just Chloe’s mom and dad but also Chloe. 

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe asks Beca obviously excited.

“Well I just got the offer yesterday and you were a little stressed.” Beca says to Chloe

“Congratulations Beca good job.” Mrs. Beale says 

“Sorry Beca it’s just a lot to take in about the whole abortion and engagement and another pregnancy. Why don’t you guys go get your bags and bring them up to your room.” Mr. Beale says. 

The couple leaves to go get their bags when they turn to Charlotte. 

POV of parents and charlotte.

“Did you know about Chloe being pregnant in high school?” Mrs. Beale asks Charlotte

“Um yea I did. One of her friends texted me something she saw. So I texted Chloe to make sure everything was ok. And she was, she had a lot of support from Beca.” Charlotte said

“But you decided not to tell us she was pregnant? Don’t you think that is important?” 

“Well yeah but she said she was having an abortion so I didn’t think that I should mention it. It was not going to affect her long term. Plus I knew she had Beca.” 

“Beca was 16. What was she going to do if Chloe decided to keep it.”

“Dad I don’t know but she didn’t and they are fine now. They are engaged and pregnant. Why don’t you just focus on that?”

“I guess you're right. They did turn out all fine and now are super happy. I just wish you would have told us.”

“Yea fine.”

*Upstairs with Chloe and Beca

“Chloe it’s going to be fine. We’re adults what are they going to do. Plus it was 4 years ago. They were just shocked is all. Come here.” Beca say sitting down on the edge Chloes bed. Chloe straddle Beca and wraps her arms around Becas shoulders.

“You’re right. It is a lot. But I would watch out Becs. Now that my dad found out you knocked his daughter up twice” she leans in to Becas ear, “he might wanna finally have the chat with you.” Chloe teases 

“Not funny Red. You know I have spent the last 4 years avoiding have the talk with him.”

“I know and I am really shocked it even took this long.”

“Hey you two break it up she’s already preggers.” They both turn around to see Charlotte standing in the hallway. 

“Anyways I am just joking, and don’t worry to much about mom and dad. I think they were just shocked is all. And I am really sorry about outing you guys like that I didn’t think she would hear me.” Charlotte told the pair that had separated a little and now were sitting next to each other. 

“Well thanks for talking to them sis. Hope they didn’t scold you to bad for not telling them.” 

“Wasn’t to bad at all. And nice seeing you Beca it’s been a while.” Charlotte said before walking away. 

“You hear that Chlo it’s fine everything is going to be fine.” Beca says before they both end up falling asleep cuddled together on the bed.

*A couple hours later like 7 ish

The Beales walk up and see something that reminded them of something 4 years ago. They saw Beca and Chloe sleeping peacefully in each others arms. Which reminded them just how much the two obviously loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 13 pages or 4466 words hope you enjoy.


End file.
